Republic of Haumea
The Republic of Haumea is the republic which controls the Dwarf Planet of Haumea and it's two moons, Hi'iaka and Namaka. It is unique for being an oval shape. The pole distance being 1.84 times the radius of the equatoral distance. History Haumea was one of the first dwarf planets, discovered in 2004. It was flown by a Serbian Probe in 2126 to study its surface and the first true colour picture of it was released, it was found to have a small atmosphere smaller than Mars, but far bigger than Mercury's. It was colonised by the North American Federation (When USA got killed by a United Canada and Mexico) in 2234 and by Czechia (Czech Republic) in 2236. However it declared independence in 2310. It took part in one war known as the Namakan War, where the Haumean Republic declared war on the NAF which still controlled the moon of Namaka, and it won. Terraforming The planet's atmosphere originally consisted of mostly heavy noble gasses, but Oxygen was introduced to the atmosphere in 2256, making the surface breathable. The atmosphere's pressure was also increased to about 0.9 bar, one major problem was that most of the atmosphere on the poles drifted down towards the equator, this was later fixed by Artificial Gravity which has been made 10m/s in the poles and 8m/s in the equator. The geography of Haumea has not been changed much despite the terraforming. The planet is heated by the giant Haumean System Magnifying Glass. Heat is very well distrubuted because of the 4 hour rotation. Geography The surface of Haumea is extremely smooth and flat. It is made of lighty grey sand. There are some rocky parts exposed. Not many plants have grown on the surface due to the infertile soil outside the major towns and cities. some areas surrounding the green have lakes, the biggest only being about the size of 41.9 km2. Formation The planet's shape is likely to have formed from a high velocity collision which sped up the rotational period of the planet which later squished its shape. This happened in the Early Era of the Solar System. Sites The main settlement of the planet is Loanca, which has about 10,000 people living in it. Loanca has one major dome which simulates a jungle environment which is the first Czech settlement. Tamaris is the NAF's old settlement, however the dome has been demolished. There are several major tourist resorts outside of the cities. There is one major road running along the Prime Meridian, it is not exactly straight to avoid the mountain range on the north pole. A touristic monument is at the top of the north pole to commemorate the Namakan War. Near the South Pole is the Hage Long-Distance Racecourse which is the longest in the Solar System, built in 2334. Moons Hi'iaka and Namaka have only a population of 4,000 and 6,000 altogether, since the moons are only Dwarf-moons, unable to pull into a ball shape, all of the moon's inhabitants live in domed areas.